


Lemon. Salt. Shot.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End'verse Dean/Castiel and a shameless rip off <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MT7EG-NDFLU">this scene</a> from The Big Bang Theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon. Salt. Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> “What’s that?” Castiel nodded at the shopping bag Dean brought in.

“It’s margaritas on a budget.” Dean said. Since the world decided to end, he’d gotten awfully creative about how to avoid drinking his whiskey.

Castiel took the bag from him and poked its contents around. “I know what this is. One of the girls showed me.” He reached for a knife and started chopping the lemon.

“What?” Dean feigned innocence.

“You eat lemon, lick salt off the other person and drink.”

“We don’t _have_ to.” 

“You go first.” Cas said, placing the first slice of lemon between his teeth.


End file.
